Entre nous
by OnzeElevenElf
Summary: Mya est une orpheline de quinze ans élevées a sa tendance à provoqué des catastrophes ne l'aide pas à bien se faire voir... Silverflame est l'un des Descepticons le plus fidèle à Megatron. Seulement, il a tendance à tout faire renter... Il était sensé rester sur Cybertron... Comment se débrouilleront-il, ensemble, sur une île où il n'y a presque rien? Rating T au cas où.
1. Chapter 1 : Commencement

**Chapitre 1 : commencement**

_Jour X/Mois Y/Année Z_

_Cher Journal,_

_Who. Pour commencer, ça fait bizarre de parler à un bout de papier. Même si c'est plutôt écrire. C'est pas que je trouve ça totalement stupide! C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude... Je viens presque à me demander pourquoi je fais ça. Mais bon, je dois bien dire ce qui se passe en ce moment... Même si l'objet en question n'est plus vivant... Je fais ça pour une seule raison : je ne saurais pas tout garder pour moi. *Soupir*_  
_Pour commencer (encore) , je m'appelle Mya. Je suis née il y exactement une quinzaine d'années et je suis orpheline. Mais tu n'as aucune raison de me plaindre : mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture lorsque j'avais deux mois. Je ne peux donc pas dire les avoir connu... Ce qui fait que je ne peux pas vraiment m'en plaindre..._  
_J'ai grandi et ai été élevée dans le village où ils habitaient... D'ailleurs, le fait que les adultes considèrent tous les enfants comme leurs enfants est assez gênant... Mais bon... c'est comme ça et j'y peut rien. Si tu devais savoir quelque chose sur mon village, c'est qu'il se trouve sur une île minuscule où la seule technologie présente est vitale pour les autres coins de la planètes. L'île en question se trouve d'ailleurs au beau milieu du Pacifique..._  
_La seule technologie considérée comme non-vitale présente ici sont un ordinateur à la connexion douteuse et une vielle voiture._

_Maintenant, je reviens à ma journée d'aujourd'hui. Et plus particulièrement à ma rencontre avec Silverflame..._

Mya marchait dans les bois, ses cheveux noirs tombant dans son dos en cascade et ses yeux verts fixant le sol. Elle portait une simple blouse sans manche blanche et un short noir. Ses sandales se posant sur le sol émettaient l'éco de ses pas.  
Un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. C'était la seul chose qu'on la laissait faire... C'était l'un des rares endroits où l'on ne la regardait pas comme un monstre... Ce n'était pas de sa faute si le foin du bétail avait pris feu quand elle mettait de l'eau à ces derniers! Ou que le moulin s'était écroulé alors qu'elle pique-niquait à ses pieds... Où même que le moteur de la voiture aie explosé lorsqu'elle apportait du pain à la doyenne! Ce n'était que des accidents...  
Un nouveau soupir s'échappa des lèvres tandis qu'elle écartait une branche. Si elle provoquait encore une catastrophe, personne ne le saurait. Ce qui se passait dans les bois était à l'abri d'une incroyable variété d'arbres... Loin des regards cruels et des yeux accusateurs... Ici, à l'abri des végétaux, elle n'avait personne pour lui dire de na pas faire ci ou de ne pas se mêler de ça... Personne pour lui dire d'aller voir ailleurs... Ici, au milieu de toute cette verdure, elle pouvait avoir le coeur léger.

La jeune fille s'arrêta brusquement, ses yeux fixés sur une carcasse métallique. Malgré la mousse et les nombreuse branches cassées le recouvrant, elle pouvait facilement deviné la forme d'un avion. Elle en voyait parfois passé de semblable au dessus du village. Même s'il n'était plus en état de voler... Mya pouvait toujours en faire son refuge...  
S'en rapprochant, elle se mit à dégager l'appareil, révélant le nez dont le bout était noir et où elle devinait des flammes stylisées. Après deux bonnes heures, elle réussi à dégager une l'oiseau mécanique. L'avion, un jet privé qui faisait la longueur de six chevaux mis l'un derrière l'autre, était presque entièrement blanc si elle ne comptait pas le nez noir, les flammes stylisées présentes un peu partout ainsi que les extrémités argentées de ses ailes et de sa queue. Il y avait aussi une espèce de tête violette peinte sur chacune de ses ailes.

La femme en devenir sentit son coeur faire un bon. Elle avait trouvé une vrai merveille... Comment cette beauté pouvait-elle s'être retrouvée au milieu des arbres? La jeune fille mordit inconsciemment ses lèvres. S'il avait pu décoller... Elle s'en serait servit pour quitter cette île... Cet île où son nom était synonyme de 'catastrophe' pour les habitants. Elle se rapprocha de l'avion, essayant de trouver l'entrée. Mya ne sait pas ce qu'elle fit, mais l'avion se transforma.  
Il avait pris une forme robotique humanoïde possédant exactement les même couleur. La seule chose qui rappelait qu'il s'agissait d'un avion, c'était la paire d'aile ornant son dos.

_**-Seigneur Megatron!**_ Je sais que vous m'avez dit de ne pas vous suivre mais... La voix rauque et métallique qui en sortit fit frissonner Mya.

L'avion se cogna l'arrière du crâne sur un arbre et semblât émerger d'un rêve éveiller. Il pointât immédiatement un canon, apparu sur son bras sans prévenir, sur Mya qui devint blême. La futur femme était trop terrifié pour bouger. De toutes manières, où pourrait-elle aller? L'île était beaucoup trop petite pour se cacher d'un tel être... Des mots en monosyllabes, ressemblant à des questions, sortirent à toutes vitesse de sa bouche. Le robot géant la regardait. Il donnait l'impression d'être surpris et réjoui en même temps de la mine effrayé de la Terrienne.  
Il rentra son canon dans son bras, tirant un cri effrayé de la part de Mya. Il la regardait de ses deux yeux cruels et calculateurs, se demandant ce qu'il pourrait faire d'elle. Il ne montrait rien de sa curiosité. Il était peut-être tombé dans un lieu qu'il ne connaissait en rien, mais sa fierté de Decepticons l'empêchait de poser la question à une _sous-espèce_.

_**-Ton nom, rongeur.**_ fit-il d'un ton sévère en faisant mine de sortir son canon, s'amusant de la frayeur provoquée chez son interlocutrice.


	2. Chapter 2 : Association surprenante

**Chapitre 2 : Association surprenante**

Mya bredouilla une réponse, trop apeurée pour parler clairement. Elle n'arrive pas à suivre ses pensées, se bousculants aussi vite que battait son coeur. Que pouvait-elle ressentir d'autres, de toutes manières? C'était sensé être un simple avion. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il se transforme en robot armé.  
Si elle était un rongeur à ses yeux, alors soit. La jeune fille ne voulait pas s'attirer d'ennui. Provoquer des catastrophes, c'était déjà assez pour elle. Alors s'attirer les foudres d'un robot géant…

**_-Répète et articule._** lui ordonna se dernier en la menaçant.  
**_-M… My… Mya…_** répondit elle d'une voix blanche.

Le robot géant l'observe. Il n'a pas envie de demander des informations à une espèce sous-évoluées. Il a trop de dignité pour faire cela. Il ne voulait rien devoir à un insecte qu'il pouvait écraser n'importe quand.  
Il ne se voyait pas lui demander quoi que ce soit. Malgré toutes les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, l'avion avait trop de fierté pour s'abaisser à ce niveau.  
Mais peut-être y avait-il une autre solution… Et le stupide microbe à ses pieds n'en saurait rien…

**_-Conduis moi au seigneur Megatron._** ordonna-t-il.

Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle savait qu'elle était obligée de répondre. Mais comment? Elle ne savait pas de qui l'avion parlait. Elle ne savait pas comment ce dernier réagirait si elle lui disait.  
Elle ne pouvait cacher les tremblements montrant qu'elle avait peur de ce que pourrais faire l'avion. Elle avait peur de lui, de la menace qu'il avait faite… Que devait-elle faire? Mya recula en voyant le canon devenir plus menaçant et avala sa salive.

**_-Qui?_ **répondit elle d'une voix blanche.

L'expression de pure incompréhension que laissa paraître le robot géant la rassura. Si l'avion avait ce type de réaction... C'est qu'il devait bien ressentir quelque chose. Que ce n'était pas, comme elle l'avait pensé de prime abord, un tueur sans conscience... La jeune femme fut légèrement rassurée à cette pensée.  
Prenant son courage à deux mains, sentant que ce dernier risquait de lui faire faux bond, elle pris à son tour la parole.

**-_Et toi? Qui es-tu? Qui est ce...Megatron?_** fit elle d'une voix tremblante.  
**_-Silverflame._** Mon maître et futur dirigeant de l'univers. répondit il, regardant l'humaine.

Le rongeur... Pourquoi posait-elle des questions? Il était l'un des soldats du grand Megatron. Il ne comprenait pas que cette représentante d'une sous-espèce n'en aie jamais entendu parlé.  
Son seigneur et maître devait bien avoir pris le contrôle de cet endroit. Mais si c'était le cas... Cette dénommée Mya devrait savoir de qui il s'agissait... Sauf que ce n'était pas les cas... Perdu, il se laissa tombé sur le sol et pris sa tête entre ses mains.  
Quelque chose de chaleureux se posa sur l'une de ses jambes. Il fixa un moment cette main pâle et tremblante qui accomplissait ce geste de réconfort. Elle avait pourtant peur de lui... Alors pourquoi? Qu'est ce qui poussait l'insecte à réagir ainsi?

Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris... Mais elle ne pouvait pas le voir ainsi. Même si le robot lui faisait peur... Son coeur rata un battement en voyant les yeux rubis de l'avion... Elle avait presque l'impression que, d'une certaines façon, ils étaient semblables. Elle posa son autre main. Ses iris émeraude restèrent un moment perdu dans les iris écarlates. Elle réagit à peine lorsqu'une main métallique se plaça dans son dos d'une manière protectrice.  
Silverflame tourna la tête, l'air de s'en vouloir sous le regard interrogateur que prit Mya.

Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris? C'était un _insecte_. Il était tout simplement impossible qu'il se ressemblent. Il ne pouvait pas ne serait ce que d'accepter avoir des points communs avec un rongeur. Et pourtant, il avait l'impression que c'était bien le cas. Serrant les poings, il prit un air autoritaire. Un air qui ne voulait aucune contradiction.

**_-Renseigne toi. Et rapporte moi tout, rongeur._** dit le robot d'une voix stricte.

La jeune femme leva néanmoins la tête vers lui en entendant _rongeur_. Elle aurait juré l'avoir entendu le dire d'une manière affectueuse. Mya reprit la direction du village. Elle entendait l'avion la suivre. Bien sur, il lui faisait encore peur. Mais, depuis qu'elle avait vu ses yeux... _Qu'elle s'y était vue..._ Elle voulait lui faire confiance.  
La marche jusqu'à la lisière dura longtemps. Suffisamment pour qu'elle s'habitue à l'être sur-armé qui la suivait. Elle en avait toujours peur, mais moins qu'avant. Beaucoup moins.

_**-Si j'étais toi, je resterais à l'abri des regards.**_ dit elle en se retournant.

Elle se dirigea vers le lieu où ce trouvait l'ordinateur. Elle jeta un oeil derrière elle et souffla en voyant que la machine était hors de vue. Elle pourrait ne pas faire ce que Silverflame lui avait dit. Mais la jeune femme avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire à son village et... Elle avait envie de revoir ses deux joyaux sanglants...


End file.
